daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Babs Bunny Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Kovu and Gets Grounded
In the Sanchez house, Kairi, Young Kaa, Baba Looey, Aladdin, Jasmine, Young Kovu, Louis, Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Kairi and Baba Looey had pepperoni pizza. Kaa had mushroom pizza. Aladdin had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Jasmine had clams casino pizza. Kovu had cheese pizza. Louis had sausage and olive pizza. Thumbelina had barbecue chicken pizza. Crysta had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Tinker Bell had shrimp pizza. As Babs Bunny was walking into the dining room, Jasmine said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Thumbelina, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Kairi. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Baba Looey. "Early," said Thumbelina. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Jasmine. As Kaa was about to feed his pizza slice to Louis, Jasmine stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Kaa obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Aladdin. "For pizza?" asked Jasmine. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Aladdin, as Babs looked for any pizza for herself. "Thumbelina, you've got the money, don't you?" Crysta asked Thumbelina, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Thumbelina. "Forget it, Thumbelina," said Jasmine. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Babs. "Oh yeah, we did," said Kovu. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Babs glared at her twin brother disapprovingly. Baba Looey was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Baba Looey!" said Tinker Bell, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Baba Looey stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Babs was expecting Kovu to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Kovu pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Babs ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Kovu was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Kairi, Kaa, Aladdin, Jasmine, Louis, Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Baba Looey, as he got up from his seat and watched Kovu and Babs fight. Tinker Bell was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Tinker Bell, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Jasmine knocked her chair into Baba Looey, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Crysta, as she, Thumbelina, and Tinker Bell grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Aladdin. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Tinker Bell, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Babs, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Jasmine got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Baba Looey, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Jasmine, as she patted Baba Looey's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Aladdin, as he separated Babs and Kovu and clutched Babs' arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Babs, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Tinker Bell, after wiping the spilled liquid from her dress. Babs was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Baba Looey, her sister, her pet gator, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Babs," said Jasmine. "Now you've done it." "Babs, get upstairs! Right now!" Aladdin scolded. "Why?" asked Babs angrily. "Babs, you're such a disease!" Kaa told her. "I am not!" Babs argued. Upon hearing this, Kaa started to cry as Kairi comforted her brother. Then Kairi looked at Babs angrily and chided, "How dare you say that to my brother like that?! You made him cry!" "For shame, Babs!" Aladdin scolded. "For shame!" Babs gasped in fear, looking at Kaa, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Kaa cry. I'm sorry!" "Babs, upstairs!" Jasmine ordered, "That means no Warner Brothers movies for the rest of your life! And no "Space Jam" forever!" "But Mama and Papa, I love "Space Jam"." said Babs. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Aladdin, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the mall with Fifi and Shirley tomorrow!" Babs became very angry. She glared angrily at Kairi, Aladdin, Jasmine, Kovu, Louis, Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell and yelled, "You all are as evil as Montana Max!" She then went to her room in tears. Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk